1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for repairing organic electroluminescent element defects, and more particularly to an apparatus for repairing organic electroluminescent element defects, which is capable of repairing substantial short circuit portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing of organic electroluminescent element and organic electroluminescent display, a photolithography process is necessary to define an anode and an auxiliary anode, and then a process for forming organic and inorganic materials in a vacuum chamber is performed. Herein, the inorganic material includes the material of a cathode layer. Since the organic electroluminescent element is sensitive to environmental factors such as moisture and oxygen, which may influence the lifetime of the element, the organic electroluminescent element has to be encapsulated so as to keep the element under normal operations.
During the manufacturing processes of the organic electroluminescent element, if the cleanness of the clean room is insufficient, impurities such as bubbles or particles may exist in the organic electroluminescent element to cause substantial short circuit. Similarly, because the surface of an anode substrate within the organic electroluminescent element is rough and the structure of the organic electroluminescent element is weak, it is also possible to cause the substantial short circuit. Herein, electric current may only pass through defects of the electroluminescent element, which cause the substantial short circuit, and not all of pixels can be driven. Furthermore, the emitting efficiency of the element and the image display effects are influenced. If an apparatus for repairing organic electroluminescent element defects can be used to form a new structure to improve the poor properties of the original structure and to increase the product yield and reliability, the mass-production technology may be advantageously enhanced and the manufacturing cost may be greatly reduced.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional apparatus 3 for detecting organic electroluminescent element defects includes a transfer chamber 31 and an electrical testing chamber 32. Before performing electrical testing, the organic electroluminescent element is encapsulated. During the encapsulating process, a cover-cap is placed on and adhered to the element with a UV-cured adhesive, and the UV-cured adhesive is then cured. After the organic electroluminescent element is encapsulated, a cutting machine is used to cut the organic electroluminescent elements into small area. Then, a robot arm 311 in the transfer chamber 31 transfers each manufacture to the electrical testing chamber 32 for electrical tests. After testing, the manufacture with short circuit portions is picked out. Since all manufactures have been encapsulated, defects in the individual pixels inside the manufacture cannot be repaired. That is, the encapsulated manufacture cannot be re-worked. Thus, the entire manufacture has to be eliminated when short circuit portions are found. Accordingly, the product yield and reliability are decreased and the manufacturing cost is further increased.